


Hey, This Bottle Has Poison In It (Reading Can Save Lives)

by amathela



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Their first day back on set, everything is different, and nothing is.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, This Bottle Has Poison In It (Reading Can Save Lives)

Their first day back on set, everything is different, and nothing is.

It's like coming home again; everything's familiar, comfortable, but ... smaller, somehow. (Except Jake, who's taller than David is, now.)

Her first scene is supposed to be a big reunion, because Alex and Justin are off at college, now, and she tries to pretend like she hasn't seen David in months. She's an actress, right?

"I liked the new album," David - the other David - says, when they're on a break.

She smiles, because he's always been super nice, but she can't help arching an eyebrow.

"Okay," he says. "Riley liked your new album. But I heard it, too."

"Thanks," she says, and, okay, as much as she'd like to think she's moved on from just being a Disney star, she's missed this. She misses these people.

So coming back for another movie, it's not exactly a hardship.

"Have you seen -" she starts to ask, and then she doesn't have to, because David (her David, this time), is over by one of the empty sound stages, talking to a bunch of kids who've been let onto the set. She thinks about interrupting him, but somehow she ends up just watching, instead, as one of the kids hands him something, and David reads it, laughing along.

He's so genuine when he thinks no-one is looking, sometimes, and it still surprises her.

And then, because she swears he has this weird sixth sense or something, he looks up and sees her watching them.

"Hey," he says, ostensibly to the kids, but loud enough so she can hear, too. "Who wants to meet Selena Gomez?"

She doesn't glare at him, because it's not exactly professional, and anyway, it's not like she actually minds. She does shoot him a look she knows he'll be able to read, and as the kids crowd around her, he rests a hand low on her back, in a way that could possibly be friendly.

As long as nobody's paying very close attention.

It takes the better part of half an hour before the kids are led away, clutching their autographs, and suddenly, it feels as if the past year, all the time she spent not just being a Disney star, never happened.

"I'd watch what you drink," she says when they're gone, leaning in close to whisper in David's ear. "I might have to poison you."

He laughs, and his arm slips a little tighter around her waist. "You know you love me."

And that's kind of new, so her breath still catches a little every time he says it.

Plus they're still on set - ish - so, reluctantly, she disentangles herself.

"Like a brother?" she asks, because, okay, this part of coming back to the show is definitely weird.

But David just laughs again, and she doesn't remember him being this good-natured the last time they were all here. That's the other thing about coming home; it's not the place that changes.

( _"You're good for him,"_ echoes in her mind, and she thinks maybe Demi was right. She never really noticed him changing, but maybe she's just been standing too close.)

"So," she says, and looks around, makes sure they aren't being watched, before leaning into him again. "How do you feel about sneaking around?" _Again._

He looks down, but she can see him smile, the one that's weird and kind of adorable and reserved just for her.

"I think," he says, "I might have to go across the street for coffee, anyway. I have it on good authority someone's trying to poison mine."

Selena gasps in mock horror, and he mimics her reaction.

(Okay, so he hasn't changed completely.)

"Meet me there in five?" he asks, and she nods, already eying the exit. And all the dark, abandoned corners of the set.

(They never make it as far as the exit, and she swears she didn't have this much fun the first time around.)


End file.
